


Imortality is a Killer

by Loki_NB



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Sacrifice, reedsyprompts, warlcok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_NB/pseuds/Loki_NB
Summary: Bren wants Immortality, not so that he can live forever and fulfil selfish wishes, but so he can hold the burden of a Guardian.





	Imortality is a Killer

In a room dimly lit by candles and small floating orbs, Bren had been researching years for this, notebooks filled with different forms and equations, spells and extracted aspects that might help lead him to his goal.

Alas, half the books were filled with useless information, thrown to a corner of his study, the others, open, scattered across his desk and the floor surrounding, all open.   
Bren, sat knees folded under him on the floor, hunched over a new book trying to figure out the last piece of the puzzle, when came a knock to his door.

Letting out a sight he tor his eyes away from the notebook and made his way to the door, cracking it open enough to see out.  
The door opened to a curving hallway, standing in front of the door was Elder Leonfron, Leon for short, Bren glared at Leon " I was in the middle of something, this better be important".  
Leon remained composed, neutral face as always "I believe it is, I know you said you wished to be left alone, but it has been a week since you last emerged from your study, though I'm sure your work, whatever it is, I do want to make sure you're taking care of yourself".

A week? Bren thought to himself, had it really been that long? Bren glared at Leon for a moment longer before asking "We both know if it was about my, health then Elder Marie or Shayon would have disturbed me, what do you want Elder Leon?" Leon grimaced before speaking "I just, wish to know whether you're going to perform your duties tonight, You are out Guardian Bren, all of Xhorias lives, lay in your hands".

Bren snapped, spetting out the door slamming it shit, Elder Leon was not only forced but found himself jumping back in fear, Bren grabbed Leon by the collar of his robe to stop him from his retreat "Do not remind me of the weight upon my own shoulders, I know my duties and I know the consequences, so back off Elder Leon, before you become a further part of them", Leon nodded "Of course Guardian, I meant no disrespect."  
Bren nodded, slipping back into his room he waved a hand, all the orbs and candles went out.   
Bren exited the room, closing it quickly behind him and locking it "No-ones to go in there" He told Leon, Leon bowed his head "As always, Guardian".

With a huff, Bren turned left and walked up the curving hallways.  
Leaving the archives, Bren pulled the hood of his cloak over his head. He began making his way to his complimentary house in the Noble District, picking up some custard buns on the way.  
Keeping his hood up and head low, Bren inconspicuously made his way through the streets to his quaint house. Entering, he locked the door and found his way to his usual chair. With a wave of his hand, the fireplace came to life, as warmth filled the living room, Bren unwrapped his custard buns and dug in.

As he ate his mind once again was brought back to his puzzle, he knew there was someone he could ask, that he had to ask, to allow it to happen, but he fears the reproductions. What he was planning, what his goal was, was never thought of, and quite possibly against one of the mysterious unspoken rules, just like the truth of the Guardians responsibilities. But at some point, he had to tell Them, had to ask them for permission, it was Them he got his powers from, after all, the power he planned to use to fulfil this goal.

It was simple. he had to ask. they were the last piece of the puzzle, and he would ask them in the morning, definitely, in the morning.  
For now though, his duties, the sun and fully set, it was time.

Bren opened a small hidden cabinet in the wall, taking out a black wooden mask, red handprint oner one eye, putting it on, he hid behind it, all emotions locked away behind this mask. Taking out a small gold coin, caked in dried blood, he clenched it in his fist, digging his nails in his had, concentrating on his next location, and just like that, he vanished from his home.  
Bren appeared in an alley in a kingdom far away from his own. He could hear the shouts and laughter from the pub at the end of the street.  
Hoping from one all of to the other, Bren found his way to the roofs, his clothing and cloak matching the night, blending him in with the shadows as he looked for a target.

He only had to wait an hour or so, till a drunk came stumbling out and walked off alone, He had to lean on the wall to keep his balance, he seemed on the older side, matted greying beard, port belly.  
Bren, from the rooftops, followed for a couple of streets till they came to an alley.   
Holding out his hand he muttered some arcane words under his breath, and soon, a woman form in the alley, long black hair, and a dress that seemed to be made out of the shadows surrounding her.  
The woman giggled, capturing the attention of the man, who stumbled his way to her becoming.  
The woman wrapped her arms around the man's shoulders, drawing him further into the alley, and smiled as she kissed him, luring him deeper into the shadows.

Once they were near the back wall of the alley, Bren waved his hand, and all sound became muted, a wall appeared at the entrance of the alley, the guy didn't seem to notice.  
But what the man did notice, was the woman, as she pulled back from their kiss, her sweet, mischievous smile turned into an evil grin as she melded with her dress, turning into smoke, chains, wrapped around the man's arms and legs, forcing him to the ground, who struggles helplessly.  
Bren approached, he refused to look the man in the eyes, as he took out his dagger, a quick spin in his hand before he cut his palm open, in the exact same place he had done dozens of times.  
It took some time, but he had time, but finally, he finished drawing the last rune, he had to reopen his wound a few times, but at least he was numb to that pain.

Turning, the man was still struggling, seemingly terrified into sobriety, a smoke chain across his mouth, the silence spell was still up, it wasn't needed, but it was a precaution.  
With a flick of a wrist, the shadows pulled the man into the middle of the circle. And with the same dagger used to draw his own blood, Bren held it, chest level, and began to chant the same unknown words he has chanted every other time doing this, before plunging the dagger down into the man's heart. and then everything stopped.  
Everything stopped, till Bren drew the dagger out of the man's chest, and watched, as everything vanished, the blood circle, the blood that had spilt from the man, and even the man, himself.  
Bren watched as it all disintegrated into a cloud of fine dust, before vanishing into thin air.  
and after everything, was the still silence, deafeningly silent, but it wasn't for Bren.

He could hear the pounding of his own heart, his hands, still, death gripping the dagger, began shaking, as he collapsed against the wall, he clenched his eyes shut, dropping their dagger to clutch at their chest that felt like it was going to burst open at any time, trying to force his tears to hold for a moment longer, but they wouldn't.   
Tears came streaming down his face as he muffled his cried best he could, quickly he pinched himself, hoping the pain would distract him from anything else going on in his brain long enough to get him home.   
When the pinching didn't work, he reached for the dagger, cutting deeper into his palm, that helped, his mind, not clear, but focused.  
Bren grabbed his bloody coin from his pocket and soon appearing in his room.   
Having landed heavily on the bed, and falling off, he didn't bother to pick himself up. The pain was numbing again, his thought was becoming clouded.   
The choking tightness had made its way to his stomach as well as his chest. Bren just curled, a sobbing mess, till he eventually drained himself and fell asleep.

Waking up some point the next day, Bren found his thought coarse, mouth dry his eyes stung everything just felt heavy.   
Heaving himself off the ground, Bren stumbled his way to the kitchen, often catching himself on walls and furniture.  
Taking out a pint glass, Bren filled it to the brim with water and downed it, before bringing it all up again in the sink. Bren heaved over the sink, before filling his glass again and, this time, slowly drinking it.  
forcing away the urge to hide under his covers, away from the day.   
Bren made his way over to the window, peaking out he saw the sun starting to rise.  
Taking a breath, now knowing he had time, Bren took his water, a leftover Custer bun, and threw himself in his chair, the fireplace once again flickered to life.  
Bren started to think of his plans for the day, the only thing that came to his mind was his puzzle and meeting the answer to it. His body shivered at the thought, but he had to ask, to hell with the consequences, as long ah he was the only one who felt them.

Sometime later Bren arrived at the Council house, Most of the elders could be found here, looking over their section of the Kingdom and planning their report to the king. Here, they could also find one of the several chambers, that would allow him to talk to, them, his 'diety'.   
Entering, he met with Elder Marie and Elder Trough, who both gave concerned glances at the sight of Bren, it was only Marie who spoke up "Bren, what on Xhorias happened to you? you look worse than death itself" she rushed forward, holing out her arm, expecting Bren to fall.  
Marie, was just about the only Elder, Bren could like, she understood his hate to the rest of the Elders, and she seemed the only one to care for him as a person, and not 'The Guardian', even so, Bren, always politely refused her friendship.  
Stepping back Bren raised a hand to stop her "I'm quite alright, Marie" he whispered, his thought still rough and soar "But you can tell Elder Leon, that I have performed my duties for this month, so he need not worry any longer" he added a strained smile at the end.  
Marie went to says something but Bren continued "I can't stay to chat though, I... I have some business with our great one, so I will need to excuse myself just now, Have a good day, and good day to you Elder Trogh".  
Elder Trough, who had been standing a few feet away, nodded, before taking Marie by the arm, before she could protest, and walked the opposite of Bren.  
Trough was also one of the few Elders, Bren didn't hate, he never really interfered with Bren's activities, but in his own way he was there, simple gestures to remind Bren to take care, as simple as a glass of water appearing next to him in the Archives Public Library, or some biscuits, or even removing Leon or Marie from his presence, He in his own way, was there.

Bren made his way through the main council chamber, into the small garden centre, taking a short cut to the south-west wing he found his way to the hidden door.  
Taking out the symbol of his home, he held it up to the magic runes, hidden in the beautiful decorative carvings of the wall, and with a glow, the door pushed itself open, allowing Bren in.  
Making his way down the spiralling staircase, lit dimly by candlelight, Bren found his way to the underground chambers.  
As he came to an obsidian black-stone door, he paused, taking a deep breath, before pushing it open and entering.

Stepping inside, the small chamber, heptagon shaped, dimly lit but unseen lights, the room was barren, apart from the runes and scriptures carved in the walls, flooring and ceiling.  
"I have come to talk to you" Bren called into the nothingness, his voice echoed off the walls "I need to ask you something...." Bren knelt to the floor, bowing his head "Please, I need guidance, Great One, please."  
Bren didn't half to wait long, before smoke, seemingly coming from nowhere, started to fuse with the shadow, spiralling together in the centre of the room.  
There, in the centre of the room, appeared Them, faceless, yet strangely, Bren always seemed to tell what kind of mood they were in, what expression they wore, and today, they seemed to be inquisitive.  
A hand reached down, clasping Bren's cheek "Ahhhhh" they sighed "My little Guardian, hoe lovely it is of you to visit me" a slow chuckle echoed from somewhere in the room "and thank you, for your 'gift', the other night, it pleased me".   
The shadowy hand pulled away as the entity seemed to curl itself around Bren, resting a chin on his shoulder "Now, you have a request? A question you wish to ask me?"   
Keeping his head lowered his skin crawled with the feeling of smoke and shadows curling around him, Bren answered: "Yes, Great One, I ask you for your help in a new spell I am creating, It... It is to grant me Immortality, so that I may carry on the role of the Guardian... forever".  
There was a long pause, the entity pulled away from Bren, and began looming over him, Bren could feel his mood change, it wasn't anger, just tension.  
The entity hummed "Well now, this is a first for a Guardian, especially one, who I know, has not taken the truth of everything as well as other Guardian before".

Two shadowy hands reached down, picking Brens head up, two piercing red eyes greeted him, glowing deep inside the smoke and shadows "Tell me, how badly you want this, cuz it is possible" Bren could feel a grin grow on the entity "but... It is extremely, painful, and dangerous."  
Bren toom a moment to compose himself "We both know the pain I can handle, but how dangerous will this be? if it'le affect others, I might half to reconsider"  
"Well," The Entity, trilled "The danger is, what you want is quite a powerful thing, and though I can help, there are even limits to my power... so, what you would half to risk, for Immortality, is your life, the spell goes wrong, well, a new Guardian will need to be... found".  
The silence hung thick in the air, Bren froze, not knowing what to say, to have that risk, to be the cause of someone else taking on this burden, due to trying to prevent it.   
The Entity seemed to see this and chucked tangling itself with Bren "Oh sweet boy, trying to protect everyone at the cost of yourself, there's no way around this, You probably need time to think about this, Leave for now, and next you come back, give me your answer".   
In a swirl of smoke and shadow, Bren blinked and found himself outside the door, on the edge of solving his puzzle, completing his goal.


End file.
